The Shadow Rising/Chapter 42
Perrin is in the Wolf Dream after Faile forced him to take a sleeping draft. He examines farmhouses south of Emond's Field to see if people have left. He spots ravens in the Westwood and follows in five-mile strides. He stops at the Waygate, noticing that there is only one leaf on this side of the Waygate instead of two―the Waygate is no longer locked. Suddenly the Waygate is open. After a few more minutes, a leaf appears on the inside of the Waygate and they close. Something just entered or left by the Waygate and Perrin has no doubts it is more Trollocs arriving. A sense of being watched is all the warning he has to avoid an arrow that would have pierced him. He begins a deadly game of hide and seek with Slayer. He spots Slayer below him and notices the Borderland cut of his clothes and a strange resemblance to Lan. Slayer talks to Perrin, telling him that many Trollocs died due to the locked Waygate, victims of Machin Shin. But now they are coming through to harry the Two Rivers until Perrin is dead. Perrin realizes that Slayer is trying to lure him into a trap so instead he deliberately wakes from the Wolf Dream. Perrin tells Faile of the open Waygate but she is insistent that he will be taken to Emond's Field to be healed. As Faile and Ila dress him, he comments on Ila's fine needlework that mended his shirt. She replies that it was Faile that did the mending. Faile blushes because she'd previously told Perrin that she would never mend his clothes for him. Perrin again tries to convince Raen to come to Emond's Field but fails. When they arrive at Emond's Field they find the area greatly changed. Trees have been cut down and a palisade of sharpened stakes is being erected around the village. They are also constructing catapults and have six ready. As they enter the village everyone seems to be admiring Perrin and calling him Goldeneyes. When he reaches the village green a flag has been raised with a red wolf's head on a white background, the Wolf-Head Banner. Verin examines his wound and remarks that he needs Alanna for Healing. Characters * Perrin * Faile * Slayer * Ihvon * Ila * Raen * Wil al'Seen * Ban al'Seen * Dannil Lewin * Tell Lewin * Aram * Stepper * Bain * Chiad * Gaul * Neysa Ayellin * Cilia Cole * Pel Aydaer * Daise Congar * Wit Congar * Cenn Buie * Verin * Alanna Referenced * Loial * Lan * Elyas * Tomas * Moiraine * Mat * Alsbet Luhhan * Morgase * Tenobia Places * Two Rivers * Wolf Dream * Emond's Field Referenced * Deven Ride * Westwood * Mountains of Mist * Sand Hills * Tear * Manetheren * Waterwood * Borderlands * Shienar * Saldaea * Andor * Caemlyn * Blight Culture Items Wolf-Head Banner Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.